Stranded
by Super Tinfoil Man Part 2
Summary: Han Solo wakes up on a beach to discover that he's alone.  Now he must find a way to survive while figuring out how he got there.  R&R ! Complete.
1. The Shore

**- Stranded - **

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Shore -

* * *

**H**an Solo opened his eyes to see a bright blue sky above with light wisps of clouds floating by calmly. _I'm not inside the Falcon. _He felt the side of his head, _water ? _He sat up and saw that he had been lying right on the shore with the tide coming in. He had his wet, white undershirt on and his favourite brown pants. But his shoes and socks were gone, so was his blaster.

_What happened ? _

He tried to think back to recent events that might have brought him here. But his mind was still fuzzy on those details. _I'm on some kind of shore, but what shore ? __On what planet ? _He stood up and felt the throbbing pain in his back, he winced as he stretched out to complete height. _I took a nasty fall._

_Where is the Falcon ? _

He looked at the sandy shore stretch out to the horizon with large trees dominating the top of the shore. He turned and gazed at the sparkling ocean, it also stretched into the horizon, unbroken by any landmass. Han walked up to the line of trees and sat down on a fallen log. _There's no wreckage of any kind. _He took in the smells and sounds surrounding him, the lapping of the ocean on the shore, the twittering of birds behind him in the massive tangle of trees. He closed his eyes and tried hard to think of what brought him here, but the only thing that came to him were flashes of memory of Leia and his kids.

* * *

Han slapped his bare foot as a sand flea bit it, he continued to walk along the shore until it turned sharply to the right twenty feet in front of him. He turned the corner and walked for fifty more minutes until the sand turned sharply to the right again. He continued walking until he came back to the log he had sat on well over two hours ago.

_What island is this ? What planet am I on ? _

Han eyed the bright orange sun nearing the horizon line, creating a long shimmering orange trail on the ocean. It was a beautiful sight. But he needed somewhere to sleep tonight. He started breaking off several branches and placing them near the down log. He covered the branches with torn up moss and huge leaves from the trees. He crawled on the branches, testing the comfort level. _Comfort level zero. _He could feel the hardness of the branches on his knees as he tested his bed more. _This won't do. _He then noticed a few hundred ant-like creatures crawling all over one of the giant green leaves he hauled off the trees. _Great. _

He started to dig inside the sand until he had a nice little trench he could crawl into, night quickly fell around him. He turned and rested on his back inside the trench. He rested his bare feet on a little pile of sand he made at the end of it. He folded both hands under the back of his head and stared at the stars. He continued to stare until his face screwed up in consternation. He quickly stood up and walked closer to the water, staring up at the stars_. I don't recognise any of this ! _

" What system am I in ? " Han roared as he reached his hands out to the stars above. The only response he received was the lapping of the ocean and the thousands of insect calls coming from the wooded center of the island. He paced back and forth, feeling his bare feet kicking around the cool sand in the pitch black beach. _This doesn't make sense. _

* * *

Han woke up inside his trench in the middle of the night, remembering where he was. _Still here, it wasn't a dream. _He adjusted his legs and tried to turn on his side. But it was too awkward and uncomfortable in this position so he turned and tried the other side, with the same result. He opted to sleep on his back again, even though it was still pretty sore. The stars stared down at him, mocking him. Telling him that _they_ knew who they were, but not _Han. _He closed his eyes tightly, thinking about his family. But soon his eyes popped open again.

" SHARHAAAAAAAAAAA ! " A shrieking female voice screamed from far down the beach. The distant scream startled Han badly. He had listened to the sounds of the ocean lapping on the shore and the bugs from the trees for the entire night that the shriek was like a cold knife digging into his brain.

He remained where he was, frozen in place in the pitch blackness of night. He listened for any movement nearby but couldn't hear anything new.

" Hello ? " Han called out hesitantly. There was no reply. No more new sounds. _Should I call out louder ? What if I draw the wrong kind of attention to myself ? _He leaned on his elbows inside the safety of his trench and opened his mouth to try again, but closed it. _No, I better hold out to be safe. __I might seem like food to some crazy jungle animal that can speak basic. _He continued to sit in the same position with no new sounds coming from the shore, his hands fell asleep and he sat all the way up, rubbing his hands to get circulation back into them.

Han stayed up all night and watched the sun rise over the ocean horizon. _Now to see if that creature left any tracks in the sand_.

* * *

To be continued…..R&R


	2. No Clues

**- Stranded - **

* * *

_Chapter 2 - No clues - _

* * *

**H**an strolled down the beach looking around the sand for any clue to his night visitor. The morning sun cast long shadows behind the shells and branches on the sand. He stopped for a moment and admired the sunrise. Han smiled at a memory he had with Leia only weeks ago….

* * *

" You promised me you'd wake up early, now get up! " Leia smacked Han hard on the arm with her hand.

" Hey ! " Han gave her his most offended look as he rubbed his stinging arm.

" You said last night. " Leia pointed, she was still in her nightgown but she looked as beautiful as ever to Han.

Han surrendered , " I know, I know. Lets get this over with. "

Leia gave him another stern look as he pulled on his housecoat. She hooked her arm under his and pulled open the bedroom curtains. They walked to the balcony to a brisk chill. Han shivered as he gave his wife a dirty look. They stood on the balcony of the Ilam Resort, most noted as a historical vacation destination. The owner had blabbed last night about the history of the Jedi and Illam for what seemed like an hour to Han. But when the sun poked over the mountains in the distance, Han lost his breath.

" It's the most beautiful sunrise since Alderaan. " Leia leaned her head on her husbands arm and watched the sun's light spread over the snow covered ground, creating trillions of white sparkling lights.

" It's almost as beautiful as you, princess. " Han turned his head and gave Leia a long, passionate kiss.

* * *

" But here I am, " Han said out loud, badly missing home already, " stuck somewhere I don't know. " He felt a little relief as the cold tide washed over his bare feet. His stomach let out a loud grumble. _Sorry, Pal. I forgot about you didn't I ? _

He abandoned his search for footprints after a few minutes of searching_. I better get working on a fire for tonight, if I can get that done quickly enough, then I'll get some grub to cook on my fire. _Han walked back to his downed log resting area, he picked up the sticks he used for his failed bed and placed them in a circle. He then added more branches and moss to the middle of his stick circle. He found a really old piece of timber and snapped it in half with his knee, he placed both pieces nearby for overnight smouldering.

He dug a small round pit out of an arm sized branch with a jagged piece of rock. He then started to carve the end of a pencil sized branch to make it a little more pointy. He placed tiny pieces of moss inside the dug out pit and placed the sharp end of the pencil sized branch inside the pit. He held the branch between his hands as if he was about to clap, he then started to rub furiously. He rubbed the branch down to the base, then started at the top again. After one hour of doing this, his face and shirt were drenched with sweat. His hands were exploding with pain and numbness. He stopped rubbing the branch and noticed he had barely made a black dot inside the pit_. So much for winning any woodsman merit badges. _

Han walked over to the water, grabbed two handfuls of it, and splashed himself in the face. He let out a long, groaning sigh as the cool water dripped down his stubbly chin. He took another scoop of the water and sucked some in his mouth. _A little sandy, but passable. _He then noticed how bad his hands really were. At the base of every finger on both hands, he had round blisters bubbling out. Some were already busted. _Ouch ! _

* * *

" How's that fire workin' out for ya pal ? " Han asked himself in anger as he rested on his back in his trench. He gazed at the stars again, trying to figure them out. His hands were wrapped in mud and leaves. His stomach growled again. _I hear ya, I definitely need to eat soon. _He closed his eyes and tried his best to remember the last few days before ending up resting on an unknown island shore.

* * *

" Just heading down to see what Luke and Wedge wanted…" Han called out, with his hand on the door panel. Leia came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped in a big beehive around her head. She opened her mouth but Han couldn't remember what she said…..

* * *

" There's a trick to it Han. " Lando Calrissian let loose a bright, white smile. Han fumbled with the circuitry inside Lando's new cruise ship. He let a few, grumbling curse words out before giving up.

" The Falcon's ignition sequence has to be a hundred years old. I just rap on the top panel. This thing has parts I don't even recognise. " Han complained as he wiped the grime from his hands.

Lando let out a barking laugh, " That old bird has more illegal modifications than all of my ex wives combined. " This let Han's mood change as he belted out his own laughter. Chewbacca let out a growl from outside the ship. Han gave Lando a pat on the shoulder as he departed.

" Stay out of trouble. " Lando called out as his own men started repairing his ship.

" Do you remember who yer talkin' to ? " Han roared, good natured as they left the service bay.

* * *

" Seven acres ? What's wrong with _this_ place ? " Han yelled as he let his fork drop loudly on the dinner plate. Leia shook her head in frustration, grabbed her plate and dropped it loudly inside the sink.

" Why don't you _wake up_, _Han Solo _! " She yelled.

* * *

Han lifted his head as he heard the birds chirping loudly in the woods behind him. _Missed the sunrise today. What is this ? Day number three ? Two ? __No loud screaming last night._ His stomach never felt so empty. He sat up and eyed his failed fire bundle next to him. He then stood up, stretching his back. _Feels a little better. _

_Time to go hunting, I'll have to work on this fire later. If I'm up to it that is. _He looked at his dirt crusted hands as he gently unpeeled the leaves from them. _What a mess_. His hands were dotted with red dots from the blisters. He walked down to the water and rinsed them off. He then took another drink. He scooped his hands in the water and poured it right over his head. _Refreshing. _

Han spotted a bright pink fish as it swam quickly by his feet. He did a big step jump and plunged his hand in the water. He pulled out a handful of seaweed. _Not what I was hoping for. _He eyed the clump of seaweed in his hand, there was a thin line of slime dripping down the side of it. He also noticed several small, white pods stuck to the center of the stalk. _Here goes nothing. _Han bit into the side of the seaweed and tore out a chunk. He made a face as he chewed the rubbery sea plant in his mouth. He swallowed and threw the rest back into the water. _That was worse than Anakin's cooking. _Han smiled as he remembered his son trying to impress him with a pot of Corellian stew.

He placed his hands on his hips and looked at the ocean. He then turned and looked at the long line of trees at the top of the beach. _I'm not big on seafood anyway. _Han sloshed his way out of the water and back to his resting area. He wrapped each foot in a large green leaf and tied them both with small, rolled up moss strings. He then tested his new shoes as he stomped around on the sand. _Tough leaves, I missed my calling as a shoe maker. _

He stood near the edge of the woods. _Chewbacca sure would come in handy right about now. _He walked inside the tangle of woods and they soon swallowed him from sight.

Several yards away, the waves pulled back to reveal a large, red crab. It helplessly thrashed around on its shell as it kicked its legs frantically in the air. The next wave rescued it and it vanished into the sea as Han's footprint filled in with water.

* * *

_To be continued…_


	3. The Strange Company

**- Stranded - **

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Strange Company - **

* * *

** H**an Solo stopped to take a rest, he ran his arm over his forehead to take a film of sweat off of it. He did a slow turn of the area of the woods. He was standing in knee high grass in a small space between a group of huge trees. There were huge, twisting roots wrapping around the trunks all the way to the canopy of branches and leaves that blocked most of the sunlight out. The canopy of branches and leaves caused the wooded area to feel like being wrapped in a blanket. He made futile efforts to catch the extremely fast grasshopper-like insects jumping out of the long, dark green grass.

_I wonder what Leia's doing right now. _He continued walking through the long grass until he came to a rough tangle of roots near the base of two large trees. He balanced on the thick roots as he climbed over, careful not to get his foot caught inside the many dark recesses between the roots. He reached the other side of the roots and stopped on a patch of dirt as he spied something crawling slowly on a tree a few yards away. He squinted to get a better look at the shape as he crept closer to the tree, swatting away branches as they clawed at his face.

A huge, brown beetle was crawling slowly up the tree trunk. Its long antennae probed ahead as it progressed. Han punched the bug, cracking its shell and causing the large insect to fall to the ground. He picked up the beetle and pulled off the hard, brown shell. He used the shell as a spoon as he scooped up some slimy, green guts from the bug. Without hesitating, Han slurped down the green guts. He made a face then stuck out his tongue. _That was worse than the seaweed. _

* * *

After three hours of searching the woods for food, Han returned to his campsite, he had a large bundle of sticks under his arm. He dropped them near his failed fire. He grabbed some medium sized sticks and dug them around the perimeter of his trench, creating a little fence. He left an opening at the end for his feet. Han grabbed his jagged rock and walked inside the woods again.

He returned a few minutes later, with larger branches. He was chewing on a long, ten winged fly. _Pretty salty, but not bad. _He placed the larger branches over his fence carefully. He then used his collection of large leaves and intertwined them throughout the roof of his trench. After a few minutes of tinkering, Han stood back from his construction project. He placed his hands on his hips and smirked. _Not bad, pirate. _

He dug out a round hole a few feet away from his hut. He filled the hole with several broken branches and moss. He grabbed his branch with the round gouged out hole in the middle, with a small black dot at the bottom of the gouge. He placed it lengthways across the hole. He then grabbed his stick with the sharp end. He ripped a tiny bit of moss out of the hole and pinched it inside the gouge. He took off his shabby leaf-shoes and placed them on his hands. He then started rubbing the sharp stick in the gouge as fast as he could rub. _No giving up this time. _He rubbed the stick with his leaf-gloves continuously until the leaves started to shred in his hands. He started yelling as his pace continued for several minutes, his hands felt like they were catching fire now as his skin rubbed directly on the stick. Then, finally, a thin string of smoke curled up into the air. Han kept spinning and adding moss to the gouge, he then started adding small twigs as the smouldering spread over the moss, he quickly cupped his hands around the twigs and started to gently blow on the smouldering. _Fire ! Yes ! _

Han Solo added the burning twigs to the hole and soon he had a blazing fire in front of his new hut. He clapped his hands in joy then quickly yelped as it felt like his skin was completely raw. He looked at his palms, both hands were covered in blood from the burst blisters and pulled skin. He sprinted to the ocean and plunged his hands under the surface. He remained this way for several minutes.

The sun began setting on the ocean horizon as Han carefully laid out two leaves on the beach. He spread mud on both leaves and wrapped them around his hands. He added several larger branches to the fire and crawled into his hut. He felt a little safer now, not so exposed to the environment. He recalled the scream from the first night. _Whatever that thing was, it hasn't returned. _He grooved out a little more sand to accommodate his elbows. He then tested it. _Much better. _He rested his head as he let out a long sigh, it was a long day.

* * *

**One Hour later…..**

He stared at the roof of the hut as he listened to the crackling and popping of the fire. _Now I don't have to look at that strange system of stars. _He heard the woods come alive with the sound of insects and other small creatures chirping at each other.

" SKWAALK ! " Han jumped at the loud noise coming from a distance above and behind the hut. He scrambled out of the hut to the orange, shifting glow of the fire. He stood near the entrance to his hut and saw two, large , blue sparkling orbs staring at him from a branch at the edge of the bank. The orbs blinked. Han walked around the downed log and strolled a little way down the beach to get a better view of the bird. The blue orbs followed his every movement. He saw the bird in more detail now, it looked like a parrot with huge lizard eyes. The parrot-like bird had huge claws the size of Han's own hands, they wrapped around the branch_. I've never seen anything like it, but this is a big galaxy. I wonder if I'm the first to see this species ? _

Han stood motionless as the bird blinked. " You hungry ? " He smiled as he felt foolish suddenly. " Do ya want some bugs, huh ? I'm pretty good at catching those. I wouldn't mind if you caught me a nice Corillian steak. I could use some food to roast on my brand new fire. "

He took a step towards the bird, " Do you…." The bird flapped its feathery wings and made the notion to fly away, but it didn't release its large claws from the branch. It stopped flapping its wings then dug its beak into a fold of feathers near its belly. It then looked back to Han with its large, blue eyes.

" Alright, " Han used a soothing tone, " I won't bother you anymore." He watched the bird follow him with his eyes as he returned to his hut. He crawled into his hut again and rested on his back. His stomach growled as he settled in_. I bet that bird would taste really good on that fire. _

" YOU HUNGRY ? " The bird screamed from his branch. Han quickly crawled out of his hut and sprinted down to the portion of the beach were the glow of the fire illuminated the parrot-like bird.

" Say that again. " Han grinned at the lizard eyed bird. The bird dug his beak into the same spot on his belly then stared at him. " Come on, say something. Say, you hungry?

You hungry ? Huh ? " He waited, but the bird continued to stare at him.

" You hungry ? " Han tried again, he waited while the bird barely moved its head, blinking now and then.

" Can you say, Han Solo ? Han ? Han ? " _Leia would clearly think I've gone bonkers if she could see me now. _After several moments of silence, the bird flapped its colourful wings and took off into the night, behind the tops of the trees behind the bank. Han shrugged and walked back to his hut. _If that's what I have for company for the rest of my life, I will end up bonkers. _He added a large branch to the fire and watched the orange ash float up to the night sky. He yawned and crawled back inside his hut.

* * *

**SNAP ! **

Han opened his eyes quickly. _What was that ? _He saw through the opening of his hut that it was still night. His fire was still going strong. _How long was I sleeping ? _He listened carefully for any more snapping sounds. After a few minutes of the crackling fire, he heard no other sounds, except for the insect conversations in the woods. _That came from the fire Han. Go back to sleep. _Han closed his eyes but still listened carefully for any distant snapping of branches. _Nothing, go to sleep. _He tried to fight off the sensation of fear, but it crept into his soul like cold mud. He opened his eyes and stared at the roof of his hut. His imagination started to play tricks with his mind as he thought he heard a huffing or breathing noise. _That was the surf rolling on the shore, you just didn't notice it until now. Stop this or you'll lose your mind ! _Han shook his head in disgust. _Some hero_…..

His thoughts were broken by the sound of footsteps crashing out of the treeline and thumping right up to the side of his hut ! Han quickly rolled to his side and tried to look through the dark lines in between his hut, branch wall. His roof cracked and caved in on top of him as he let out a yell. He thrashed and threw the leaves and branch parts off of himself as he stood up quickly with his leaf-wrapped fists, ready to strike. There was nothing there, he walked around to the side of the hut and looked at the sand, there were no tracks in the sand.

" What the _**hell**_ is going on ? " Han roared angrily at the treeline. The only response he got was the crackling of the fire and insect conversations.

" COME ON ! SAY SOMETHING ! " The bird squaked from a far distance in the woods, creating an echo. " SAY SOME_thing _- _something_…_something_.._ thing_…"

Han laughed incredulously and shook his head. " Why don't you find out who wrecked my hut, bird ! Get him ! " He listened for a response but got none. He eyed the caved in roof of his hut. _Never even lasted the night. Whatever destroyed this thing walked right on the sand, like a human ! But never left any tracks. O.K, gods of gods ! How about a rescue ship, right about…..now ! _Han spun around and scanned the star filled sky. There was nothing but the stars, still annoying him with mystery.

_Looks like I won't be getting any sleep, I should start making weapons. _He eyed the treeline warily, he didn't feel comfortable turning his back to the dark trees lining the bank.

* * *

To be continued…..


	4. The Void

**Stranded - **

* * *

_Chapter 4 -_ The Void -

* * *

**H**an Solo sat on a small mound of sand near his ruined hut. He had just finished sharpening a long branch to make a nice spear. Several hand sized throwing rocks were arranged in three piles near the downed log. He watched the sparkling blue ocean while resting his arms on his knees. _I am starving, I should get this spear in motion and catch me something with real meat on it. _

" To give _you_ something to do. " Han muttered at the little fire, the flames responded by licking the air and dancing left and right. _I'd even eat Anakin or Jacen's cooking now. _

Han stood up quickly, " What ? " _Anakin or Jacen ? Where are these thoughts coming from ? I'm thinking of them AS MY KIDS ! I HAVE no kids ! _Han placed his hands over his eyes and groaned. _In fact, all these thoughts of Leia, they aren't REAL ! I never had a vacation in Illam where we watched the sunset ! What about these dreams ? Are they visions of the future ? Its like we were living together. I guess I can live with that, seeing how it was Leia and all. I wish she were here now. _Han walked to the water and splashed some of it in his face. _Maybe I am in the future somehow. _

* * *

**Two Hours Later…..**

Han walked in waist high water with his spear held up at his shoulder. He took his tenth attempt at spearing a fish with no success. Weakened and dispirited, he staggered out of the water and sat down hard next to the fire. He threw his spear next to the hut. He rubbed his sore shoulder. _Anakin, Jacen and Jiana Solo. I can picture them in my mind, I even have memories with them ! _He shook his head with a confused expression on his face. Han Solo never felt more like crying in his life. _Don't, there's no room for crying. You are Han Solo, captain of The Millennium Falcon, you don't cry! _

" Huh ? " Han was startled as a three pound, blue coloured fish plopped down in the sand next to him.

" SKWALK ! YOU HUNGRY ? " The parrot from the other night flew overhead.

" Ha ha ha ! Hey! Thanks friend ! " Han watched the odd parrot land ten feet away. It's human sized claws dug into the sand. It stared at Han with its huge orb eyes and ruffled its rainbow colour feathers.

Han picked up the fish and walked over to the downed log. He draped the fish on top and gutted it as best as he could with the jagged rock. He then stuck the fish on a branch and propped it over the fire. He watched the bird wobble closer and stop a few feet from the crackling fire.

" I think I'll call you Bug Eyes. " Han smiled at the bird. The bird tilted his head in response. _It's trying to study what I'm saying. _" You, " Han pointed at the bird as he smiled, " Bug Eyes. " He then rested his hand on his white shirt, " Me, Han Solo. Han. "

_Leia would love this little creature. If I'm still alive when I get outta here, this bird is coming with me. _He turned the fish and could smell the wonderful aroma of cooked meat invade his nose. He started to drool a little.

" SKWALK ! SKWALK ! " Bug Eyes called out, it then tilted its head under its wing and scratched.

" Easy there feather brain. It'll be done soon. " Han watched the bird study him as he cooked.

" SKWALK ! SAY SOMETHING ! " Bug Eyes hopped a little closer to Han.

" You are one funny bird. " Han grinned and continued to turn the fish on the fire. The bird quickly flapped its wings and took off. But it grabbed the branch right out of Han's grasp !

" Hey ! " Han ran down the beach shaking his fist at Bug Eyes as he flew in the sky, holding the branch and fish. A small piece of fish fell off the branch and landed right on Han's shoulder. He grabbed it and watched Bug Eyes vanish over the tree line. _Something tells me I was just duped by a talking bird. _He took a bite of the cooked fish. _Wow, that is really good. _He finished it in three bites. He wiped the side of his mouth and walked back to his fire, he turned and walked over to his downed log to see strange tracks in the sand. _Some kind of Scurrier tracks by the look of it. It made off with the fish guts. _

* * *

Han stood in the water again as the sun started to set, he plunged the spear into the water when he saw a fish swimming by. _No success_. _Jacen would surely have some kind of joke for this occasion. No he wouldn't ! Because there is NO SUCH PERSON ! _

" Why am I having these thoughts and memories ? " Han screamed at the ocean, his voice catching. Han turned and threw the spear as hard as he could, the spear soared gracefully through the air and stuck in the beach.

" Huh, nice shot. " He gazed at the spear sticking out of the sand. _I'm not having any luck here in the water, I should try catching something in those woods. _Han stood there and stared at the tree line, the branches were making long shadows now as the sun touched the horizon in the ocean. _But I'm not heading there tonight, no thanks. _

" When did you become such a coward ? " Han asked himself.

SPLASH !

Han wheeled around at the noise but only saw the bubbles rising to the surface and small ripples of water moving away from the disturbance. He slowly took a step backwards. The sun was half way plunged into the horizon now and left a deep orange glow stretching over the ocean surface. The small waves were casting shadows now.

SPLASH !

Han completely lost his breath as a huge, red crab leg poked out of the water before crashing back down. He turned and started running as the giant crab body rose out of the water. It's huge armoured body was rippled with tiny organisms eating off of it. Water sprayed high in the air as it quickly started to crawl after Han, it reached out with its huge claw and made an attempt to snatch him as he sloshed his way to the store. Han ducked just in time as the giant claw snapped, spraying water everywhere. Han scrambled on his stomach in the knee high water and pushed up, he started jump running towards the shore as the giant crab made another attempt with his claw, barely missing Han from behind.

Han gasped as he reached his spear, he dug it out of the beach and held it up at his shoulder. The giant crab crawled out of the water and ran quickly towards him, spitting up chunks of dirt as his eight legs moved like pistons. Han threw the spear as hard as he could, it soared through the air and stuck right in the crabs black eye. The creature emitted a high pitched squeal then dug the spear out of its own eye with its giant claw. Han turned and ran, but he tripped right inside his fire hole, throwing sparks into the air. He quickly rolled out of the hole, patting his arms from the small fires that started to burn through his sleeves. The crab was right on top of him now ! It stepped inside the fire hole with one of its large legs and let out another high pitched squeal. Han turned and crawled as fast as he could towards the tree line, twenty feet away_. I'm not gonna make it ! _

Han stumbled from exhaustion and fell face first into the sand. He lifted his head with sand stuck all over his face. The giant crab lifted both claws in the air and opened them, it plunged downwards.

Suddenly, Han could feel the sand beneath him vibrate violently. Everything started to shake like crazy, the trees swayed and thrashed around. His rock piles rolled and spread out on the sand, the rest of his hut fell over. The crab turned and ran quickly back into the ocean. Han tried to stand up but the vibration was too strong. Blackness crept into his vision until he couldn't hear the loud rumble anymore.

* * *

_I'm awake. Is it night ? Its so dark I can't see anything. _

_**You are in the void. **_

_What ? Who are you ? _

_**I am the island, I am everything. **_

_What is going on here ? What are you, some kind of spirit ? _

_**Invader, you have many questions. All will be answered in time. **_

_Invader? How 'bout we skip all of this and you send me home. _

_**Do you even know how you came to me, Invader ? **_

Han winced as he could feel pain cover his body. He stumbled forward and reached out his hand, but there was nothing there. He continued to walk forward, he could hear the echo of metal off of his boots. He was wearing black boots suddenly.

_If this is some kind of clue ? I still don't understand. What ship am I on ? Why is it so dark in here ? Just TELL ME ! _

_**I'm sending you back to your normal sleep Invader. **_

_Normal sleep ? There's NOTHING normal about the dreams and memories I've been having ! They don't make sense ! _

* * *

" Hey ! He's awake ! " Luke yelled from the medical terminal. The dirty blond farmer from Tattooine ran around the window into the ward room. He grabbed Han's shoulder.

" W-What happened ? " Han croaked from the bed. Leia and Chewbacca shuffled into the room, followed by R2-D2 and C3-PO.

" Captain Solo, I told you to be careful ! Bless my circuits, it is great to see you awake finally. " Threepio waved his golden hands around. Han watched Leia move closer to him, she had trouble speaking.

" Leia, " Han's voice cracked, " what's wrong ? "

" Damaged…throat. " She barely managed as she kissed his cheek. She nodded to Luke. Luke walked around the seven foot wookie and showed Han a holo image of The Millennium Falcon. It was in hundreds of pieces.

" You were desperate to enter Coruscant, Han. What was so important there that you had to run through Thrawn's cloaked asteroids ? " Luke turned off the holo image.

" What ? I don't know a Thrawn ! I don't remember crashing at all ! " Han choked on his frustration , he caught a glimpse of himself on the reflective surface of R2-D2's dome like head, his face was covered in cuts and burn marks.

" You made a piloting error. " Threepio stated, Chewbacca growled a loud protest.

" It's O.K, Chewie. That much is obvious now. " Han cooled down his wookie friend's jets, but every atom in his body froze when he saw Leia's skin turning black !

" Hey ! Help her ! " Han tried to get up but the tubes in his arms prevented it, his friends just stood there, staring at him while Leia started to ooze black fluid from her eyes.

" It's alright Han. Its not your fault. " Leia's voice sounded like it was coming from under water as more black fluid free flowed from her eyes, her skin was almost completely black now. She reached out with her hand but it melted quickly on to the floor and splattered.

* * *

" NO ! " Han screamed as he sat up. He watched as ten little rat-like creatures ran back into the thick bush. _Now I'm in the middle of the woods. That was the worst false dream yet. _He could still picture Leia's face turning black. He shuttered and stood up. _How did I get inside the woods ? What was that voice in the darkness calling me an Invader ? And that earthquake ? Wow ! It saved me from that giant crab though. _

_At least its daytime again. _

* * *

_To be continued…_


	5. Rain

**Stranded -**

* * *

_Chapter 5 - _Rain-

* * *

**H**an snapped off a branch as he continued to carefully manoeuvre his way through the woods, his bare feet were aching and scratched badly from walking in the bushes. There were finger bruises around his ankles that were sore to the touch. _A giant crab attacks me, there's a semi earthquake, I'm in the darkness talking to some entity, I have another bad nightmare then wake up the next day inside the woods bare foot, somehow drug here by someone or something. How about some GOOD luck today Han ? That would be nice. I'm so hungry I could eat my shirt right now. _

He ran his forearm over his face to clear off a film of sweat. He took a breath and sat down on a huge tree root jutting out of the ground_. I've been walking straight for at least two hours now, but I can't see or hear any signs of the beach. This doesn't make any sense. I should be close to the beach, at least. _Han watched two small mouse-like creatures run by quickly. Han snapped off an arm sized branch directly over his head, a few leaves and twigs fell on his shoulders. He rocked back and forth on the root while tapping his palm with the branch. _Anymore little critters feel like passing by here ? _

A few more twigs fell on his shoulders as he studied the ground for more creatures. Then a leaf and pieces of bark fell and bounced into his lap. Han looked up in time to see a huge centipede insect, quickly crawling down the trunk of the massive tree. He jumped back and landed away from the root. He watched the four foot long insect probing around the area with its front antennae where Han just vacated. _That's the ugliest bug I ever saw. There must be two or three hundred legs on the damn thing. _

" Whoa ! " Han stumbled backwards as twelve more of the giant centipede's quickly emerged from the shadows of the tree, they crawled down the trunk, making loud clicking sounds with their legs. He turned and sprinted through the brush, further scratching his bare feet as the insects scurried and followed close behind. He turned and swatted one of them with his branch, the bug only flinched for a minute, before continuing the pursuit of the fleeing meal.

Han jumped over a downed log and landed in waist high grass. He could hear hundreds of clicking legs behind him get further and further away. He slowed down a bit to catch his breath. The grass rustled ten feet in front of him, followed by a low rumbling growl. _What now ? _A boar-wolf stood up and shook off a layer of drool from its mouth. It then reared back its massive three meter tall frame to charge. Han quickly turned and ran, he jumped over the log and landed right on two of the giant centipedes. He could feel the bones crunching under his feet as he trampled on the bugs, the boar-wolf smashed right into the log, throwing it out of the path and taking three giant-centipede's with it.

Han ran as fast as his aching feet would allow, he turned sharply to the right and jumped through a narrow passage through two huge tree trunks. The boar-wolf slammed his massive head inside the gap in the trees and started to viciously snap his jaws. Han rolled through some waist high bushes, scraping his neck and cheek. He could hear the beast adjust his footing and bully his way through some thick bush. Han scurried on his backside and sat against a tree trunk with his branch ready to strike. The boar-wolf quickly crashed through the waist high bushes and charged right at Han. _This branch won't even scratch that monster. _The beast opened his mouth to reveal razor sharp teeth while drool flowed out the corners of his mouth in long strings. It let out a loud squeal as an arrow thumped inside a soft spot behind his front leg. It turned and ran into the thick woods, out of sight. Han slowly stood up and peered over the edge of the bushes.

* * *

" Tztelrev eis disn ? " The human male asked from behind the bushes. He lowered his bow. He was dressed in rags and wearing an old, dirty headband. He had dark skin and grey eyes with jet black hair.

" Sorry. I don't speak that language. " Han called out hesitantly. _Whatever language that was. _The man walked around the bushes and peered at Han. He placed his bow on the ground, not taking his eyes off Han. He then studied the captain of the Millennium Falcon silently. _He's got black boots on. Where is he from ? _

" You speak the language of slaves. " The man said in distain, with a very strange accent Han couldn't place. He was over pronouncing his A's with every word.

" I'm certainly no slave. Although being a slave sounds a bit better than being in _this_ place. " Han spat back.

" You speak strangely. What planet do you hail from ? " The man asked as he studied Han's white shirt.

" Corellia . You ? " Han was getting edgy around this person.

" Eratoz Neeszlac, " He muttered as if it wasn't Han's business to know, " I have not heard of this planet, Corellia."

" Don't worry 'bout it pal. Neeszlac's never been on any navigational chart _I've _seen either. " They both stood in silence as the woods came alive with the sounds of rain hitting the canopy of tree branches. The man picked up his bow and turned to walk away, he gave Han a head nod to follow.

* * *

After twenty minutes of walking in silence they arrived at an eight foot high wall of twined vines and thick branches. They were both soaked from the heavy rain fall. The dark man pulled open a small door and they walked inside. Han couldn't believe the size of the hut that his new acquaintance made. It was perfectly square area of thick branches and vines set strategically between four large trees. There were several square holes cut out of the wooden ceiling above a pit, where a warm fire was glowing. Han immediately crouched next to the fire to dry off. The man walked to the far end of the shelter to put away his hunting gear. He returned and sat cross legged at the opposite side of the fire. He threw a piece of cooked meat next to Han. Han eagerly scooped up the meat and started eating.

" What is your name ? " The man asked after awhile of silence.

" Han Solo. What's yours ? " Han felt more relaxed and energised after eating the tough meat.

" Nemag'll Enhove Repasih. But I will allow you to call me Nemag. If that will not require a difficult time for you. " He spoke from behind the fire. Han didn't want to lean over to make eye contact, he was too comfortable in the heat.

" Nemag doesn't sound too difficult. " Han rolled his eyes.

" It does when you mess it up like that. " Nemag responded without humour.

" Hey, " Han gulped, took a slow breath and continued, " thanks for, uh, you know. Rescuing me and helpin' me out. "

" I would hope you would do the same for me if the roles were reversed. " Nemag said and adjusted his seating a little to the right so he could see Han.

" Tell me, Han. How did you arrive here ? " Nemag crossed his well built arms and stared intensely at Han.

" I, uh. That's the thing. I don't know _how_ I got here. I don't even know where _here_ is. " Han shrugged.

" Interesting, " Nemag continued to gaze at Solo, " I've been here for nearly a full year. I don't recall any shuttle crashing nearby, or any escape pod landing in the sea. Nothing of the sort. I should have heard you crashing. I can remember _how_ I got here, but I don't know where _here _is. " Nemag shrugged, curiously mimicking Han's gesture.

" I've got lots of time. Tell me your story. " Han said then rested on his side.

" I was employed with the Eratoz Scientific Survey Team. Sorry, its nearly impossible to translate it into slave language, but that is close enough. I come from a large family of scientists on our home planet of Eratoz. It is a twin planet of the Feezstixo zone, only the high royal blood is allowed on both planets. The system of neighbouring planets in the Keed'ks had united and started a ten year long war with our system. During a research run with the flagship Oonra'h , we were ambushed by Keed'ks warships. I was the only survivor. " Nemag fell silent for a moment as he stared at the shelter wall. He then visibly took a breath and continued. " I had escaped using a diplomatic shuttle. But my shuttle came under fire and I used the escape pod. But in that moment, there was a bright flash of light, then next thing I know I'm hurtling down towards a vast ocean. My pod and shuttle crashed into the ocean knocking me unconscious. When I awoke, I was lying on the beach of this strange island. The first few nights I salvaged food, tried several variations of a shelter, and tried to stay sane. After I had several weird nightmares, even FALSE memories, I discovered a black mud hole in the center of the island that gave off a sickening pulse. Its from this pulse that's causing the ill desired nightmares and false memories. This pulse would intensify and cover me sometimes so I was in a place, in a void. It would _TALK_ to me inside my mind. After the first few months I started to encounter ghosts in the woods, they would only come out at night. It was very frightening. "

" What about these memories ? What do these false thoughts mean ? " Han asked as the fire flickered orange shadows on his face.

" Some memories and dreams are real. Some are darkly false. Some are actual visions of the future. I had a dream where I slashed open my arm on a sharp root. Then, merely five days later…" Nemag rolled over his arm to show Han a long, jagged scar.

Han digested this and thought of his memories and dreams of the children he shouldn't have.

" I had a dream of killing my wife. It disturbed me for a full week. " Nemag looked at the shelter wall again. " I have no wife, but it felt so real. I've never met the woman before. "

There was a loud thump at the far back wall. A small, square portion of the wall opened on a vine hinge and closed quickly.

" Welcome Scrap. " Nemag said as a bird flapped his wet wings and landed next to him.

" Hey, " Han grinned as he sat up straight, " you little rascal. This little bird stole my cooked fish the other day. "

" You didn't. " Nemag gave Bug Eyes-Scrap a disapproving glare.

" SKWALK ! NO ! " Scrap shook its head then picked at his wing with his large beak.

" You hungry Scrap ? " Nemag said as he stood up. The bird nodded and shook its wings. Nemag walked to the far end of the shelter to rustle up some food. The bird walked closer to Han.

" Scrap huh ? " Han smiled and rubbed his fingers over the damp feathers on the back of Scrap's head.

" SKWALK ! Eis' nethc'omes riw ! "

" Be nice ! " Nemag returned with a handful of live worms. He threw them on the ground and watched Scrap pick away at them.

" What did he say ? " Han asked as Nemag resumed his cross legged seat.

" We don't like you, in a rude variation. He speaks Royal Language perfectly. Scrap is probably the smartest creature I've ever come across in my life. It only took a few hours for him to learn my language. Recently he started using the slave language, I didn't understand why until I saw you getting attacked by that boar creature. " Nemag fell silent as he watched Scrap gobble up the worms.

" The creatures you came across here, " Han rubbed his thick stubble, " is there creatures like these from your galaxy ? "

" My galaxy ? " Nemag's face lit up for a second, realising what Han had implied, " I suppose it makes sense to assume that we are from separate galaxy's. We have similar creatures, yes. But not quite the same. I've seen a dangerous pack of Black Monkey-Squirrels that are completely new to me. Giant fish and monsters in the sea, making escape by that route impossible. Nightmare insects that are much larger than what is normal, to me. Vicious rodents and lizards, hybrid birds, are these creatures normal to you ? "

" Not really, " Han felt his sore ankle and grimaced, " but I've come across some strange and dangerous monsters in my travels. "

" SKWALK ! Han Solo ! " Scrap finished his meal and walked over to Han.

" Scrap seems to like you. " Nemag smirked.

" Speaking of strange animals. " Han smiled as he rubbed the back of Scrap's head.

" Strange animals ! " Scrap repeated.

" Tell me about your galaxy, Han. " Nemag said as night quickly fell outside, the rain continued to pound on the shelter as Han started his story.

* * *

Han woke up in the darkness of the shelter, the fire in the pit was a smoldering orange glow. Nemag was at the entrance rolled up on his side with a light grass, entwined mat with Scrap hunched nearby, both dead asleep. The rain was still tapping the roof of the shelter. _Company, that's what I was missing after a few days. The likelyhood of being on this island alone was really starting to get to me, but now that I have someone to talk to, besides a smart bird, it's a little more comforting now. _Han's ankle strated to throb again. _He mentioned the ghosts at night. The ghosts must have dragged me to the middle of the woods. At least I'm not losing my mind, everything that's happened to me has happened to that guy too. There must be a way outta here, got to be a way. _Han rested his head on the roughly made leaf mattress.

* * *

Han slid to the open hatch on the side of the Falcon. There was a fierce wind blowing debris around outside. The ship rocked violently as it strained every repulser jet trying to stay stable.

" What the hell is going on ? " Han roared over the storm, an old man gave Han an odd look as he strapped himself in several feet away. _We have to close this hatch door or…. _

" Growl ! " Chewbacca roared from outside. Han was startled and realised his friend was outside in this mess. He turned towards the open hatch. He saw Chewbacca hurtling a young man upwards, Han grabbed the boy and hauled him inside the ship. Han spread out on his stomach and reached out his hand to Chewie. A huge piece of rock slammed into the side of the ship causing it to tilt to one side for a moment.

" We have to go ! There's no time ! That moon is going to crash…." A familiar male voice came over the intercom, but Han ignored it with a scream, " We are NOT leaving without Chewbacca ! "

Han watched his friend's face, the wind blowing his brown fur violently to one side, but the eyes were all knowing. They immediately dug into his soul, _goodbye my friend. _Tears immediately flowed down Han's cheeks as he reached out with his hand again. But the Falcon slowly rose up. Chewbacca turned and fought the wind.

" Lower the ship ! " Han pleaded, his voice full of sorrow.

" We…. h-have to leave. " The male voice responded, also deeply hurt.

* * *

" Chewbacca ! " Han screamed as he sat up, his cheeks were soaked with tears and sweat. Nemag jumped up startled, Scrap flapped his wings and hopped back a step.

" Han, is everything alright ? "

" Sorry, Nemag. " Han wiped his damp face off, " just a nightmare. "

After awhile, Nemag and Scrap resumed sleeping. Han was rolled up on his own mattress, but his tears wouldn't stop flowing.


	6. His Death

**Stranded - **

_Chapter 6 - His Death _- 

Han woke to an empty hut. It was deathy silent, like a sound wave had exploded inside, destroying all sound. He could hear his every breath, but from inside his own head, like his ears were plugged. _What is this ? Another dream ? _Light poured in from every available hole from outside. He stood up and rustled some pebbles with his hand on the way up, but it still made no sound. He kicked the dirt trying to create some noise in the strange vacuum, nothing.

Han walked outside to see Nemag standing near a large tree. The dark skinned man seemed puzzled over something as he ran his hand along the trunk. He turned his head towards Han and spoke words, but no noise came from his mouth. Han shook his head and pointed to his ears, " I can't hear you. " Again Nemag seemed puzzled. He pointed to his own hands and shook his head. _What is he trying to say ? _Han shook his head and shrugged.

Nemag slapped his own hand hard, then shook his head and mouthed the word _nothing. _Han understood and nodded. _He lost his feeling of touch.__I'm sick of this, what kind of sick game is this island playing on us ? _Without warning, Han's vision blacked out. He was completely blind, but his hearing returned to normal. The sensation made him fall to his knees.

" Han, " Nemag sounded worried from a few feet away, " I can't see. This has never happened before ! What have you done to anger the pit ! "

" I'm just along for the ride, Nemag ! Just like you ! I just wanna go home. " Han felt like busting out in tears, but clenched his teeth and stood up. He reached out with his hands and walked carefully until he felt the rough bark of a nearby tree. _I'm not there, I'm not in the void. _

**Try again, Invader. **

**

* * *

**

Han felt woozy, like he had only slept a couple of hours after a long night of drinking. His vision had returned, but he wasn't on the same part of the island anymore. He was in a circular clearing with ankle high grass, surrounded by tall trees. He stood up and tried to focus his vision on a black, shimmering shape in the middle of the clearing, everything else was clear and in focus, but this shape was an abomination to the natural function of his eyes. He squinted as he stood up, he looked away finally, to give his eyes a rest from the shape.

**Your opportunity has come early, Invader. **

" Good, " Han said, still keeping the shape in his periferal vision, " send me home then. I don't want to be a burden. "

**You have one test remaining. **

" Tell me what it is. " He said simply, wanting this meeting to end.

**What is the hurry, Invader ? **

Han still wouldn't look directly at the shape, but he knew it had opened its eyes. Two bright, white slits had appeared where it's head would be.

**Are you frightened ? **

" No. " Han's lower lip trembled as he saw the shape draw near. Now he tried to close his eyes but he couldn't, for fear if he did, he'd be dead. _Stop thinking that way ! _

**Ahh, the human lie. So interesting. All of you lie. The several thousand that I've collected beyond the stars, none could be honest to themselves. The human is so imperfect. **

Han tried to close his eyes again, the shape stood only inches away from him now. The voice echoing in his mind like the screams of a hundred suffering children. He couldn't even bring himself to speak, or even move. _Stay brave, Han Solo ! _

**Oh, you'll need to be brave**, **Invader. In the end, we'll meet one final time. **

**

* * *

**

Han Solo opened his eyes to see a bright blue sky above with light wisps of clouds floating by calmly. _I'm not inside the Falcon. _He felt the side of his head, _water ? _He sat up and saw that he had been lying right on the shore with the tide coming in. He had his wet, white undershirt on and his favorite brown pants. But his shoes and socks were gone, so was his blaster.

_What happened ? _

He tried to think back to recent events that might have brought him here. But his mind was still fuzzy on those details. _I'm on some kind of shore, but what shore ? On what planet ? _He stood up and felt the throbbing pain in his back, he winced as he stretched out to complete height. _I took a nasty fall. _

_Where is the Falcon ? _

" Wait a second. " Han stood still for a moment. " No, it can't be ! Day one ! "

* * *

" Solo ! Solo ! "

Han snapped out of his trance at the scream of a distant, distressed voice coming from far in the thick of the woods. _That was Nemag, he's in trouble ! _Han sprinted up the beach and jumped into the thick tangle of trees towards the screaming. After several minutes of running through the bush, he stopped for a quick breath and listened.

Silence.

" Nemag ! " Han roared, followed by a distant echo. He waited for a response, but only got the buzzing of insects and the chirping of a few birds.

" Make a noise, " Han roared again, worry painted on his face, " I don't know where you are ! "

" Solo ! " The voice was barely audible, but Han got the direction right and he immediately darted off into the thick brush to give chase. _Hang on Nemag, we can get through __this nightmare._

Han jumped over a fallen log and quickly felt the tremendous tug on his right ankle, his world quickly spun upside down. After a moment of dazed confusion, he looked at what happened. He was swinging from his right ankle from a rope trap. He stretched out his hand but he couldn't reach the fallen log for any leverage. He heard the snapping of twigs as a figure approached. He breathed a sigh of relief as the upside down face of Nemag approached him.

" Hey, " Han greeted his friend, " looks like I fell into one of your traps. Heh. Are you alright ? I heard your cry for help and came runnin'. "

" I'm quite alright. " Nemag responded in a low, sad sounding voice.

" Cut me down, I have to tell you about my visit to the void. " Han grunted, his awkward hanging was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

" I. I can't. " Nemag closed his eyes and seemed to struggle with his thoughts.

" What are you talkin' about ? Cut me loose ! "

" I was in the void as well. " Nemag turned his back and removed his dirty head bandana. He reached into the front of his tunic and brought out a rusty knife. He examined it and turned back to Han. " You see, my final test is to set you free. "

" Well, " Han pointed to the vine holding his ankle, " don't let me stop you. "

" You don't understand ! " Nemag exploded in anger, his grey eyes suddenly wild, " The final test is to kill you ! Then I'll be back home ! So will you, but you'll be dead ! "

_So that's it, give us the same test. _" Whoa ! Wait a damn second Nemag ! " Han held his hand out as the dark skinned hunter raised his knife to strike.

" Don't say anything ! Accept your fate ! "

" Nemag ! Don't be a fool ! Everything that's happening is REAL ! " Han roared as he started to spin slightly, giving Nemag the opportunity to jam the knife into the back of his head if he desired.

" Shut up ! None of this is real ! " Nemag's voice caught, Han swung his arm to try to spin back around.

" You said it yourself Nemag ! You remember crash landing on the island in an escape pod ! You entered some kind of electromagnetic warp hole and ended up HERE ! If you kill me it will be murder, and you'll be left alone on this island to deal with whatever force or ghost alone ! " Han's face was beat red now as sweat rolled into his eyes.

" No, " Nemag seamed to calm down a little, " I've been here a long time, Solo. I've poured over every possible scenario of my last moments before coming to this island. The final moments were figments of my overactive imagination, an invention of a lie that I finally believed to be true, but it is not. If you keep telling yourself one thing over and over during a long period of time, it starts to become a reality in your mind. "

_My spirit will not roam this island forever. _" You will face a lifetime of my death on your conscience. "

" No, the void told me I'd completely forget about this place a day after I return home. " Nemag said without emotion, he then let out a roar and plunged the rusty knife into Han's neck. He grabbed Solo by the back of the hair, closed his eyes and twisted the knife in deeper as blood gushed all over him. Han made a sickening gurgle noise and stopped twitching after a moment. Nemag opened his eyes and staggered back from his kill. He fell over a tree root onto his back. Nemag gaped at his blood soaked tunic and the knife, he quickly threw the weapon into the bushes. He jumped to his feet, careful not to look at the grotesque corpse swaying and dripping blood all over the ground.

" It's done ! " Nemag screamed to the sky. His echo responded.

" I said, IT'S DONE ! SEND ME HOME ! " Nemag roared as loud as he could as tears rolled down his blood splattered cheeks.

" SKWALK ! " Nemag spun around to see Scrap chewing in the hole on Han Solo's neck.

" YOU HUNGRY ? " The bird cawed while it flapped its colorful wings.

* * *

Han jumped up from his mattress inside the hut holding onto his neck, he crashed into the hut wall and fell back to the ground gasping for air. Nemag spun around on his own mattress in complete shock. Scrap flapped his wings and took off out of the hut quickly, sending feathers floating down to the floor. Han quickly crawled on his hands and knees towards Nemag and grabbed him by the front of the tunic.

" What did you just dream about ? Tell me ! " Han tightened his grip.

" I-I-I had a v-visit with the void. " Nemag was shaking and having trouble controlling his shock.

" What did it tell you ? Do you…." Han was interrupted by a hard kick to the chest by Nemag. Han did a back somersault in the dirt and rolled half way back to his own mattress.

Nemag jumped up with a crazed expression. " You know damn _well _what it told me ! The future ! " He reached under his mattress and took out the rusty knife. He walked over to Han and grabbed him by the back of the hair, he jabbed at Han's neck but his hand was grabbed quickly. Han gave the dark skinned hunter a hip toss to the ground sending the knife flying to the corner of the hut. Han rushed over and picked up the knife but Nemag tackled Han from behind sending them both crashing right through the hut wall. Broken branches and leaves flew in every direction as the two combatants rolled down a steep embankment. The knife spun into the tall grass.

Both men jumped up, but Nemag was quicker on the attack. He smashed Han with a quick left and right sending him falling down next to a tree. Nemag turned and quickly searched for the knife. Han recovered and hit Nemag with a swinging right hand shot, staggering him for a moment. Han dashed in and tried a straight left but Nemag deflected the punch with his elbow and gave Han two quick left jabs and a right hook. Han staggered forward and grabbed the front on Nemag's tunic, he gave the hunter a hard head butt to the face, then a clumsy right and left sent Nemag falling to his back in the tall grass. Han staggered back and fell next to another large tree. He pawed his way up the tree gasping heavily.

Nemag stood up from the tall grass, with the rusty knife in his hand. He smirked evilly as blood dribbled down his chin. He rushed at Han, who used his both hands to corral the knife arm of Nemag. Han tried to wrestle the knife away, Nemag plunged the knife towards Han's stomach, but his wrist was twisted right before he had a chance to slice open Han's gut. They wrestled closely with the knife barely missing each others torsos…

* * *

Han woke up face down on a cold floor in complete darkness. He felt like he was just regurgitated from a Bantha. He shivered in the presence of a black shape approaching, a darker shape in the already dark room. He shivered again in fear.

_I failed the test. This is the end. _

The dark shape stood directly over him, he turned away, hoping not to catch the shape opening it's bright white eyes. The shape said something, but it sounded distant, like it was a mile away. Han said something in return but the darkness swallowed his words like a storm drain swallowing a torrent of rain. The dark shape grabbed Han in a strange embrace, almost cradling him. He could feel a thousand tiny maggots tickle his arms, he could smell a strong sulfur, a sudden sensation of falling, his physical form quitting this world.

_A physical touch with the entity. I can feel the darkness covering me like a blanket, the shape will devour me and I'll be released onto the island like the thousands of other spirits before me. If this is my last moment in the void, if this is my one and only time with the physical form of the entity, I must know just one thing…_

With every ounce of his last bravery, Han reached up into the darkness to feel the strange shape of the entity's face. It was oddly contorted, leathery to the touch, inhuman.

_What is your name ? _

" Who are you ? " Han asked into the darkness, his words reverberated clearly this time.

He could hear the thing move it's arms.

" Someone who loves you. "

* * *

The End.

Thank you for reading Stranded, please review!


End file.
